His Maid, His Lover
by The Unblossomed Flower
Summary: Having his heart broken from their forced separation, Misaki decides to get his lover back on his arms. Conflicts started. Tons of mafia-looking guys guarding the whole mansion.. They left him no choice but to.. yay! My second story.. Please R&R!
1. His Farewell

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica belongs to Shungiku Nakamura, not me!!

A/N:

_Konnichi wa! I'm here again… now at my second story!! XD_

_Okay, just this one, PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED reading this. They're just written in different timelines, but as the story goes on, you will understand as to why this and that happened. ^^_

_**

* * *

**_

**His maid, His Lover**

_Silence filled every corner of the big mansion. Two straight parallel lines stood. The first line consists by the ones who are responsible for doing the household chores and maintaining the cleanliness of the house. The bodyguards and butlers who keep an eye on security and orderliness of the manor shared the other. All had their heads firmly down._

_The chief servant, Hachiouji-san, known as a 'person-you-wouldn't-want-to-show-your-mistakes' and always the headline of the maids' everyday gossips due to his good looks despite of his age and lacking a trace of a woman in his life. He stood at the head of the line, near the opened door and began his command… in this case, the introduction of the servant's new associate._

"_Good morning, everyone." He began. Meanwhile, the women servants keep on squealing on themselves upon hearing the head butler's very attractive low depths of voice. After the commotion, he would surely be again one of the main topics of the house cleaners' talks. _

"_I want you to meet our new coworker… Suzuki Misaki-san."_

_All kinds of the manor's employees lift their heads as a mixture of confusion and bewilderment fill them. Each keep their eyes near the highest employee to catch a glimpse of that said new fellow._

"_Come here already."_

_What got them a little surprised was, after the call, a 'HAI!' was never heard from the newbie, which according to them was a sign of disrespect. Little footsteps came nearer and nearer until it stopped beside the head servant. _

"_Yoroshi..kuu onegai...shimasu." They read._

_Their eyes fell on a cute teenage girl. On her hands was a sketchbook where what they read was written. Anyone could say that this new associate of them is incapable of speaking and that sketchbook she was holding happened to be her only way of communication.__ D__ark brown locks were neatly tied in braids that extend to her chest. __Her bangs almost covered half of her face. __In addition to her long bangs, her big and round glasses conceals her face making beautiful green orbs unseen. Her outfit was no different from the other maids from the frills it had all over the suit as the upper part was a long sleeve with bulges at the two shoulders, two big collars, a japanese sash tied on her waist to reveal her feminine form and three buttons that lined vertically; a balloon skirt at the bottom part with many trappings. On her head was a hair band with big frills and on his back lies a big ribbon._

_She keeps her face down._

_This said as the new maid of the Usami residence in England was Takahashi Misaki… three years after._

**///------///-------///------////-----/////----------/////------///**

"Misaki, don't worry. Everything will be alright." Akihiko caressed the face of his little lover with his free left hand.

"No…don't leave me!" Misaki took hold of the hand that's slowly fading it's contact from his skin. Two men snatch that hand away and tied it on the man's back along with his right one. They drag him towards the door onto the corridor of the penthouse. Akihiko didn't seem to resist.

Misaki finally let the tears he had been holding back since the situation started flow freely on his cheeks. "USAGI-SAAAN!!"

He ran until he reached them, chasing the men with his lover. Crying, he pulled Akihiko from their restraint. "Let Usagi-san go!" Obviously, with his little strength, he failed.

Still the men have their pity on their hearts and let the couple talk even for a minute.

He caught the man's face locked on his touch. "Usagi-san, why aren't you resisting?" Large, watery green eyes search for its answer on the other's lavender ones.

…But Akihiko avoided his lover's water-filled gaze.

"Usagi-san…" His voice was not the same anymore as that a while ago— it seemed calmer. His bangs covered his forehead and his eyes. As the lad continued, more tears went on flowing along his cheeks. "…Do you not love me anymore?"

Akihiko snapped himself out of restraining his emotions at his lover's wrong realization. "You're wrong. You know you've always been the one for me, right? Its just that—"

"Then why?!" Misaki shouted but only silenced when Akihiko gently touched his lips with his.

"So cute… just like the face you made when you first got me head over heels for you, my love." He smiled and wiped blushing Misaki's tears with a light kiss.

"Aren't you two finished yet?" One of the two men that were assigned to capture Akihiko cut the couple's moment. If not for their existence, these two lovers would definitely be in bed right now, savoring and celebrating the strongest bond that only both of them could share.

"Just a second." The man told his capturers. He turned back again at his lover, "Misaki, listen." He commanded the boy. Somehow, just listening at the man's voice sent his tears running away. "Hmm?"

"Don't worry. I'll be able to handle this myself. Take care, okay?" He assured Misaki.

"B-But, Usagi-san—"

"Ssshh…" Akihiko put two fingers at his lips. "I chose you over myself because I LOVE YOU AND WILL ALWAYS BE!! Please keep that in your mind."

Then, in a split of a second, he was dragged again… a very fast movement where even Akihiko's lover could not manage to cope with them.

They left Misaki still on his knees. Soon, tears started flowing again in great amounts without his notice as if it had known the situation his owner had been. Green eyes just stared at one direction— the wall, unable to believe what just happened. Everything was just as normal as it was. No one would ever think that things would go on unexpected between the two of them.

At that, Misaki regretted everything… Everything.

**\\\\----\\\-------\\\\-------\\\\**

Two and a half years later…

"Thank you, Ma'am. Come again." A boy in his twenties bid a sweet goodbye at the café's customer.

It was indeed a very hot season and the brunette had already formed moistures over the cafeteria's uniform. Adding to the humidity of the surroundings that made him feel a bit irritated was the length of his spiky hair that almost reached his shoulder keeping his neck part unventilated.

He sighed. "Whoa… such a hot season." He got a hold of the café's menu list and started fanning himself.

"Yeah, you're right, Takahashi, and this is only the start of our suffering from such a warm weather. That's why I hate summer days here in Japan. If only we were in England, they say its snowing there." One of Misaki's workfellow, Taki Hoshimura ,age 25, demanded. He went towards the other male's direction for him to freshen himself with the little air coming from the improvised fan Misaki made.

Not knowing the reason, the brunette stopped fanning and a smile made its way on his lips which immediately noticed by his workmate.

"Hey! What's with that smile?" He snapped three times at his fellow's face.

"Ah… no, its nothing. Lets get back to work." Obviously, he was struck when he heard the word 'England' which was connected to his lover for it was the place where it spent its childhood years.

With a smile written on his heart, he sat on an available chair near the glass and looked up at the clear blue sky. _'Usagi-san… I wonder where you are. I'll always be waiting for you.'_

Just as he was sank at his thoughts, the bells of the door hanging at the top of it rang which signals another customer coming inside. He stood up, cleans himself and greeted the client with a cheerful pitch. He bowed.

"Irrashaima—(Welco—)"

"I'm looking for Takahashi Misaki." A man wearing a black suit and black eyeglasses entered the store alarming the two employees.

"Umm… for what purpose?" Misaki's fellow came to make a defense for him.

"Classified information. I need to talk to him immediately. There's something that boy needs to know." He swung his head on both sides looking for the person, not knowing that that person was already bowing at him.

The brunette rose his head. "I'm Takahashi Misaki." His voice was a little deep, very different from the one he was using a while ago.

"Come with me. We need to talk." With that, he held Misaki's arm and pulled him outside of the store leaving the other confused as to why would Misaki trust someone as suspicious as that man.

"Hoshimura-san, please take care of all the things while I'm out. It won't be too long." The said man slightly made a response. "Uh… okay."

Misaki and the suspicious person walked until they reached the park not very distant from the store.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Akihiko-sama died."

.

.

.

**///---//---///----///----//-----////----**

_A/N :_

_Oh no! Please don't get mad at me that this chapter ended with a cliffhanger and not to mention a super big revelation. I still have many tricks up my sleeves about this story. Trust me! You probably won't like the first chapter but I'm sure you would be interested on the later ones._

_You could already see the flow of the story, right?_

_Anyway, I'd be dancing in joy if you'll leave this story with a review!! I know its not that good, I made a lot of grammar mistakes and its my first time writing a serious-themed fic which happened to be not my forte so if you still find this good… PLEAAAAAAASE!~ any kind of responses will do. Suggestions… comments… flames(please don't!)…a correction… appreciation… you might just as well say, 'continue!'…they're all welcome!_

_Oh and one more thing… if you know any cute Japanese name for a girl, just put it on your review. Ask me why I need those! _

"_WHY??!" _

"_Sorry, its a secret but you might see those names on the later chapters"_

_*****__Trivia__**: **__My first story, 'That Habit of Yours or Me?' and this one are on a competition on who will get more reviews… ^^ (and then?)_

_**~The Unblossomed Flower**_


	2. His Revenge

Disclaimer: The Unblossomed flower owned nothing but her imagination in this story. Characters are not mine, just the plot of this story..^^

_A/N:_

_~yay! Thanks for those reviews!! I love them, although there's someone here who wannna kill me for killing Akihiko on the first chapter...^^_

_Also, thanks to those who put this story on their story alert/favorites (wah!!~ a big THANK YOU for you guys~)_

_Okay, so much for talking crap… Welcome to the second chapter of 'His Maid, His Lover'!!_

_As I promised, this chapter would be a long one and would be full of events as a compensation for not updating this story soon..^^_

_**~The Unblossomed Flower**_

------------------------------------------------

The boy froze exactly where he was standing. Did time stop? Did someone stab him right now? Was his heart still beating? Did the whole world just suddenly start laughing then bade its goodbye at him? Even though things like this were impossible to happen as of this time, in his head, they just did.

He can't comprehend what precisely he felt the moment the sudden news entered his ears. Sad? Anger? Guilt? Vengeance? He doesn't know. He felt his head aching. His view started spinning together with his surroundings.

"Usa..gi..-sa…n." He collapsed, just in time for the other man to catch him.

"Takahashi-san! Takahashi-san!" The man called the lad while shaking him.

**xXxxXx**

Misaki felt some sort of air brushing on his face and neck area. He suddenly remembered, 'Ah, I need to work, Hoshimura-san might scold me again.' He slowly opened his eyes to reveal his co-employee's face.

"Wahhh~ At last, you're awake. I thought your dead already."

"Huh? What happened? Why I am here?"

"Hmm… I don't' know what happened to you two, he just brought you here unconscious already."

"Eh?" Here it comes again, the very unexpected news that his body cannot accept.

'_Akihiko-sama died._' The sad words went on playing like a damaged CD on a player inside his head. He began recalling his lover's face… his lover's voice whispering countless 'I love yous' at him… his lover's touch…and most of all, the smiles he makes every time they were together.

His tears started flowing again.

"Takahashi-kun?" his co-employee asked.

-------------------

"_Usagi-san, do you have places you wanted to go? Don't worry, my treat." Misaki happily asked his older lover while drying the laundry at the veranda of the penthouse. He then walked inside._

"_Heh. So you're asking me for a date?" He put his eyeglasses down and advanced towards Misaki. With a soft 'thud', they were immediately on the floor._

"_Gah! Get off me!" he tried to push Akihiko away with a small force, giving his lover a slight idea that he also wants him to continue._

_RRrrrrriiiinnnngggg!!_

"_U-Usagi-san! I have to answer the phone! This can wait, okay?"_

"_Sure. I promise you, 'later' would definitely a memory." He gave Misaki a very hungry stare._

"_Pervert!" Blushing Misaki went to pick up the phone to know who the bastard that interrupted them on the other line was, slightly smiling at the 'later' thing._

"_Hello, Usami residence…. Hmm? Akihiko-san? Yeah, he's here." He put the phone on the table and called to his lover. "Usagi-san, phone."_

"_From whom?"_

"_Ah! I forgot to ask. Anyway, just be the one to do so."_

"_Stupid Misaki."_

"_Baka! That's your title already!", 'it should be,'Misaki the Great''_

_Akihiko went towards Misaki's direction, smiles then ruffles his chocolate locks._

_He placed the phone in his ear. After a minute, "Misaki, go to your room first."_

'_What was that?' He wondered but then nodded his head in agreement. "Okay."_

_Inside his room, he could hear Akihiko shouting. He couldn't help but worry and ask his lover about the matter. However, he was sure Akihiko would just dismiss it with a 'Don't worry, I can handle this' or somewhere along its lines. Misaki cuddled the pillow beside him. "Usagi-san, I'm your lover. Everything that bothers you bothers me too." He whispered as he slowly felt himself being drifted off to sleep._

_Fifteen mins later, the lad had his eyes opened due to the loud banging of the door. He immediately got up and went outside his room to check if everything was alright._

"_Usagi-san!!"_

_This was the first time he saw his lover in his pitiful state; kneeling on the floor as his hands were at his back. Two suspicious men were making a conversation that young Misaki couldn't hear._

_He immediately ran down the stairs._

_(see first chapter for the continuation)_

----------------------

_(the present)_

Misaki looked straight into the ceiling of the café with watery and blank vision as he continued to reminisce the incident 2 and a half years ago. He didn't like doing it though, it just hurts him. The sad memory played on his head and Misaki felt just like watching a heavy drama scene from a movie.

Sank at his thoughts, he didn't notice a pair of red eyes that has been watching him in his sombreness, silently blaming himself for what had happened to him. He knew there's nothing he could do for Misaki's loneliness to fade away, but at least he wanted to know what has been bothering to the lad so as to give him a friend's advice.

He put his hand inside his pocket, a habit he unconsciously has when things go uncertain and he doesn't know what to do anymore. His hand touched a paper. _A paper?_ Since when did he placed a paper inside his pocket? Normally, the place has been empty since for him, pocket exist for a hand to put in; his money and his keys are all in his wallet.

He pulled the suspicious thing up. It was a folded paper. Then, suddenly he remembered what the importance of the paper was and how it could change the current situation.

"Misaki!" He snapped his friend at his lonely thoughts.

The lad just stared at him.

"Misaki! Catch!" He then threw the small paper into the hands of the other man,

"What's this?" He slowly opened the little thing. The paper revealed an address.

"Where did you get this?" The lad asked.

"It was given by the man. He said I should give it to you for it was an important matter." He replied, smiling as he considered himself an angel for delivering such a very sensitive thing that would bring his friend hope.

"…"

After a minute, tears went rolling down on Misaki's face—again. The other man was shocked to see a very different reaction from the boy from what he was expecting.

"Don't cry. Anyway, what was the paper all about?" Confused and slightly annoyed that it was his fault again that his friend cry, he went towards Misaki's direction and took a peek at the paper he gave.

"Uhh… I'm really sorry. I really shouldn't have given you that thing." He took a step backwards and bowed.

Misaki wiped his tears and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to worry."

"Err.. don't mind me asking this, but isn't the address refers to a cemetery somewhere here in Tokyo?"

Misaki nodded.

"So what business do you have there… and oh! Before I forgot, I remembered the suspicious guy said 'Be strong, Misaki-kun' before he left."

The lad smiled.

"Err.. mind if I'll accompany you going there?"

"Uhh… sure."

_This is just at least I could do…_

-------------------------------------------

"Err.. Takahashi-kun, how should we know which one of the thousands tombs here is the one we're looking for?" He asked his little friend, half-annoyed and half-joking.

"Hmm…" He peeked on the paper. "The paper said that when you're at the gate, walk 35˚ NW and then you'll see a little shrine, count three tombs at the left of the shrine and that's the place." He finished reading.

"What was that? Are we searching for a pot of gold here? Hmmm… don't you find it strange? These kind of directions can only be seen from fairy tales unless you're taking Physics for the graphical analysis of vector quantities." He slightly chuckled.

"Actually, I don't see any strange here. This is a cemetery, you couldn't give directions save for this way." He replied to his companion as if it was the simplest explanation he needed.

"Fine." Sighing in defeat, he knew the boy was right. They started walking. After a moment, his eyes caught a glimpse of a somewhat shrine in its form.

"Misaki, I think it's the shrine." He pointed at the figure. The lad turned his head in the direction where the index finger of his companion was pointing. He confirmed that it really was. "Yeah."

They brisk walked through the cemetery and into the place they were heading. "Err.. we have to count 3 tombs at the left."

They counted with Misaki's companion leading and the lad recounting and checking for the past tombs.

"Misaki, this is the third one. What's the name you're looking for?" He stopped at exactly the third tomb with a slight shocked face.

"Its… Usami Akihiko. Is it there?" He asked his friend, desperate and at the same time feeling he would explode again in tears.

"Yeah… Its here." He confirmed the lad's expectation. "I didn't know he was dead, I mean, they didn't say any word of it. Most importantly, why are you reacting too much from this? Were you a fan of him?"

"He was… the only person I came to love; the most important person in my life. I waited for him but then, he went ahead of me." He can't help but let his tears flow again even though his eyes aren't recovering from the pain of crying many times yet.

He stared at the tomb for a while. He didn't care if what he said to his companion would put them in a distance.

Meanwhile, his companion couldn't believe at what immediately registered in his mind. His little friend was a… _crooked _man. Then that explains why he hasn't had a girlfriend yet despite of his looks and why he was always in cloud nine whenever seeing a bear and carving a rose or a bear from a carrot, which according to him was his 'lover's(not saying it was a man or a woman) favorite. And even if he wasn't that a big fan of the great writer but still admiring him for his talent in writing, he was unconsciously asking himself why does this kind of person, which was a nearly perfect man hasn't rumored to be dating someone. All was clear to him now… somehow.

"Misaki—" but was interrupted by another voice.

......"Finally, someone visited that _fake _grave."

Both men looked at the other entity's direction. "What are you saying?" Misaki wiped his tears for the entity was lighting his lonely path.

"That grave is fake."

"W-What do you mean by fake? What do you know?" Misaki desperately asked the _creature_.

A boy, probably 15 years of age judging from his looks, showed up at them. He smiled. "I told you, that grave is fake. Someone, no, some people just set it up."

"Tell me all you know." Misaki pleased, rather, ordered the boy.

"Okay, okay." His hands went on waving at his front signaling the lad to calm himself first. "Two and a half years ago," He started. "…while roaming around here in the cemetery to find a place to play, I saw a group of black-dressed people with a handsome gray-haired man as their captive… I think, because he was tied up and guarded by two men, and then there's my father who happened to be working here as a caretaker of the graves."

"And then? What happened next?"

"I don't know what kind of business going on between them but as I continue to observe, they suddenly gave father a bunch of money. Father then left."

"And then?"

"I watched them from…" He took many steps away from the two and stopped in a grave; mimicking what he exactly done at that time. "…here, so I can't see the whole thing they were doing."

The two nodded.

The boy went back at them to continue the story. "Then, they start digging the ground and placed a glassware just like the people were using to put their relative's ashes. But before they finished doing so, one of the blackmen noticed me."

"What did you do?"

"Of course I ran, its not like I'll have myself caught."

"Then what happened to the gray-haired man?" Misaki's companion asked.

"All the time, his head was just bowed down and mainly staring at the ground."

"Misaki— its okay. At least we knew that Usami-sensei isn't dead yet. We just have to find him."

"They deceived me!" Misaki shouted. His wounded eyes grew from being soggy ones to heated ones. "Where's your father?"

The boy suddenly felt shivers running down his spine as he saw how angry the lad was. Stuttering, he answered, "A-At our house. Come, I'll bring you to him."

Afterwards, they walked to the house of the boy— to the direction of the answer Misaki was searching for.

-------------------------------

"Tadaima." The boy announced.

"Okaeri, Shuu-kun." His mother welcomed him.

"Where's father?" He asked.

"Upstairs."

"Thanks." He then went to where his father was.

--------

Minutes later, the cries of the boy entered the two employees' ears who was waiting outside of the house.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!!!!" A loud hit of a wooden stick and the boy cried in pain again.

"B-But f-father… its their right to know that…" He struggled to speak between sobs.

"ITS NOT YOUR BUSINESS ANYMORE!!!" Another hit.

On the other side, "Misaki, we shouldn't have gone here." His friend, looking as if the one being hit by the sounds, patted the lad.

"I know. But what more important to me is Usagi-san." He spoke, firing in determination to search for his lover. He sighed.

Later, the said father meet them at the door. "Go away. We don't know anything you're saying. Leave us alone."

Misaki rebutted, "You said you don't know anything, then why did you hit the boy?"

Being cornered, the elder man slided the door closed— only for Misaki to prevent it from closing by forcing the door to go the other way the man wanted.

"Just tell anything you know. I'll pay you."

"…"

"You just don't know how it feels to believe in something that was a complete lie. What if you were in my shoes? What if someone just popped out of nowhere and tells you that the one you really love was already dead, not knowing the fact that you were being deceived!?" Misaki shouted at the man, slightly teary-eyed.

The man lost his strength at the sudden thought. He doesn't want to happen it to anyone to his family so why did he do it to someone else. He knew he was a kind person... but at that time, the needs of his family should come first even if he has to do something very regrettable. For a moment, he felt like an idiot; a sinful idiot.

He smiled at the lad. "You must have really loved the gray-haired man, huh?" Misaki immediately blushed.

"Okay, I'll tell you the details. Let's go inside."

----------------------

The old man grabbed some papers on the cabinet and went straight to the living room. He put the documents on the table for the lad to examine them.

"I'm pretty sure their address on England is here. Just search on each page."

"Umm.. what are these papers for?" The brunette asked.

"It's a falsified death certificate of the man. I take care of the duplicated ones." The man explained.

"Whoaa… they really did go this far." Misaki's friend exclaimed.

Green eyes started scanning each and every letters found on each page of the papers. After some time, he stopped at the upper part of the 2nd page and brought it closer to his eyes so as to confirm what he was seeing.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright! May I see?" He snatched the paper on Misaki's hand. "Its really here… Anyway, Misaki aren't you happy?"

"I am. But I can't understand it! Its written in English!"

"Of course it is, the place is in England though. Don't worry, I can understand things written in the language… somehow."

"Ah... Thank you, Hoshimura-san. And of course, to your family, Taniyama-san. I'll send the payment tomorrow." He stood and bowed, deeply expressing his gratitude to the people who helped him. "Umm… its getting dark so Hoshimura-san and I are needed to get back to the store. Thank you for letting us in your house." He bowed again.

"Sure. It's a pleasure to do so. By the way, Takahashi-kun, I don't deserve a payment. Just use it in search for the gray-haired man. What I have done is completely wrong. Once again, I ask for your forgiveness." The man replied then bowed also.

"Thanks. See you again, Taniyama-san."

With that, they bid their goodbyes.

--------------------------------------------

_After five months…_

"(sniff*sob) Misaki-kuuuunn~, be sure to write a letter to me everyday!!" His ex-coworker bid his goodbye to his beloved friend.

"Yeah, I will. Come on, Hoshimura-san, stop crying, I'll cry too." The brunette promised. After getting informed about Akihiko's location, which is in England, he made his mind that he would definitely follow him and get him back no matter what, even if blood will spill. And for his preparations, he entered in an English learning school, where because of his determination, he finished the curriculum in less than 4 months. His coworker also decided that he would help the lad by giving him half of his salary for him to spend in England. Overall, everything was being furnished for his trip.

"Jya… Sayonara, Hoshimura-san. I'm so glad I've met a friend like you." He smiled.

_All passengers please aboard your seats on the plane._

"See 'ya!"

"See 'ya!"

-------------------------------------------------

~_End of Chapter 2~_

-----------------

**Sneak peek on Chapter 3**

…Immediately after the plane landed, Misaki aboard a taxi.

"Where should we go, sir?" The driver asked.

"Do you know how to get here?" Misaki handed him the paper.

After a minute, the driver replied, "Yes Sir, I know. However, it's pretty far from here. "

"Its okay, I'll pay you big. Just drive me there." Misaki happily ordered.

----

After two hours of journey, they finally arrived at their destination. The driver called the lad who seemed to be sleeping from his continuous trip.

"Sir, Sir, we're already here." He stopped the car at the other side of the street just in front of a very beautiful palace.

"Nnn… huh? We're already here?" He rubbed his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a palace… yes, a palace belonged to the Usami family for there was a sign at the side of the gate written, 'USAMI'. And of course, being a rich family, tons of mafia-looking guys can be found surrounding the whole place.

But what did his eyes caught more attention was another sign saying,

"Wanted: Maid. Has a pleasing personality and can do all kinds of housework."

Misaki glued his eyes on it. He grinned. Now he know how he could get inside the palace, claim what was originally his and save his prince waiting for him.

* * *

_A/N:_

**_*_**_pants* Whoaa… how come it got this long?? (_)_

_Sorry if there're too many OC involved.._

_Well, first of all, HOPE YOU LIKED it~~_

_I've done my very best to make it interesting…^^_

_And... I'm really sorry for the long wait!!! *hides*_

_Please reviewww~ any kind of response will make a lot of change from the author's view…_

_Suggestions… comments… flames(please don't)… correction… appreciation… you might just as well motivate me for saying 'continue!'… they're all welcome..^^_

_Anyway, pleeaaase suggest any cute japanese name for a girl; Surname and First name..^^ Fine, I'll tell you why._

_It's for the OC maid names inside the Usami palace..^^_

_See you at the next chapter~~_

**_~The Unblossomed Flower_**


End file.
